1. Field
Embodiments relate to a vital sign measurement robot which measures vital signs, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and development of intelligent robots which recognize circumstances and achieve autonomous judgment has progressed. Intelligent robots include industrial robots, home service robots, rehabilitation robots, elder assisting robots and construction robots. Application of intelligent robots is being expanded to medicine and biotechnology.
As medical environments change from a supplier-leading type to a customer-leading type, remote medical treatment is increasingly employed. Remote medical treatment has developed into a ubiquitous health care system in which a patient's health is monitored and checked anywhere and anytime through rapid development and supply of telecommunication technology.
In the ubiquitous health care system, it is important for vital signs to be monitored and checked without causing inconvenience to a wearer. In a conventional vital sign measurement method, in order to measure vital signs, electrodes need to be attached to a body of a patient either by a nurse or by the patient, thereby causing inconvenience.